<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Search by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263855">Her Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Catharsis, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Ursa leaves her family, Azula gives Ty Lee some shocking news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee walked into Azula’s house and tossed Azula’s car keys onto their usual stand by the door. </p>
<p>“‘Zula?” She called.</p>
<p>“Ty,” came the response from the kitchen. “How was the dentist?”</p>
<p>Ty Lee walked over toward Azula’s voice.</p>
<p>“Oh you know,” she said. “I got my teeth cleaned, I don’t have any c-”</p>
<p>Entering the kitchen Ty Lee noticed Azula sitting behind a mug and a half empty bottle of vodka. Her head was in her hands and she was nodding rhythmically. </p>
<p>“Are you drunk?” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>Azula blinked and looked at Ty Lee, realizing she was caught. </p>
<p>“I suppose I am,” she said slowly. </p>
<p>“It’s two in the afternoon,” Ty Lee said incredulously as Azula picked up her mug and tipped it into her mouth. A little liquid spilled out over the sides of her mouth as she took a few gulps. </p>
<p>“Okay we’re not doing this anymore,” Ty Lee said, grabbing the mug from her hands. She walked over to the sink and dumped it in, leaving the cup in there as well. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Azula said, her reaction delayed. She reached out for the bottle to take a swig but Ty Lee pried it from her hands. “Are you going to dump that too?” Azula asked. </p>
<p>“No,” Ty Lee said, screwing the cap on. “I’m just putting it away.”</p>
<p>Azula nodded. </p>
<p>“Can I have some before that,” she asked. </p>
<p>“No!” Ty Lee said. “How much have you had already? When did you start?”</p>
<p>Azula tilted her head and considered the question. </p>
<p>“What time did you leave to go to town?” Azula asked. </p>
<p>“You’ve been drinking since 10AM?” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Azula said, standing up. She teetered and Ty Lee caught her. “Hey,” she said giggling. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Ty Lee responded dryly. </p>
<p>“Kiss me,” Azula said, leaning towards Ty Lee. </p>
<p>Ty Lee complied and pressed her lips against Azula’s as she steered her towards the couches in the living room. </p>
<p>“Minty,” Azula said as she pulled back. </p>
<p>“Vodka-y” Ty Lee replied.</p>
<p>Azula giggled again as Ty Lee sat down and Azula collapsed next to her, throwing her arm over Ty Lee’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Again?” Azula asked. </p>
<p>Ty Lee kissed her again and pulled back to look at her. </p>
<p>“You were going to tell me why you’re drunk off your ass in the middle of the day,” Ty Lee prompted.</p>
<p>Many significant others might be mad if they were in this situation but Ty Lee knew Azula and she knew Azula hated being drunk because it was giving up control. There had to be a reason and a pretty bad one since Azula was this far gone. </p>
<p>“Well,” Azula said, twirling a piece of her hair, which Ty Lee was just noticing was a huge mess.</p>
<p>Ty Lee brushed her hand through it and gathered up all the loose strands and pieces into a bun which she pinned with a clip from her own hair. </p>
<p>Azula waited for her to finish patiently with her hands in her lap. As soon as Ty Lee had her hair back she threw her arms around Ty Lee’s shoulders again.</p>
<p>“Right after you left I started to read my book but there was this nagging in my head about the date, the date, the date,” she repeated. </p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded and Azula brought her hand up to boop her on the nose, cracking herself up. </p>
<p>“What was that for,” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>“You’re really pretty,” Azula said, tilting her head back. </p>
<p>“You’re very pretty too ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, reaching her hand forward and cupping Azula’s face so she could angle it to look at her again. “Tell me about the date.”</p>
<p>“We’re going on a date?” Azula asked. “I’m not sure I can drive right now.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee pursed her lips and exhaled through her nose. </p>
<p>“You’re upset,” Azula said, leaning forward until her torso practically fell into Ty Lee’s arms. </p>
<p>“No I’m not,” Ty Lee said, rubbing her back gently. “I meant the calendar date. The day of the year.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Azula said, swinging herself back up again. “Do you know what day it is?” </p>
<p>“What day is it,” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>“It’s the day she left,” Azula said, her light, giggly demeanor suddenly transformed to a sullen, sad one.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Ty Lee said quietly. </p>
<p>“Ten years since she got up in the middle of the night and abandoned us,” Azula spat. </p>
<p>“That’s really sad,” Ty Lee said, drawing Azula into a hug. She felt the girl’s head go into her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’m not sad,” Azula said into Ty Lee’s shirt. “She didn’t love me anyway,” Azula said, bunching her hands in the material of the shirt. </p>
<p>“She loved you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said quietly. “She just didn’t show it very well.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Azula screamed, sitting up again, her eyes wet. “What kind of woman tells her baby she’s a monster? How is that love? What kind of woman abandons her children to live with that terrible creature?” </p>
<p>“She made a lot of bad choices,” Ty Lee said, taking Azula’s hands in her own as tears started to spill out of her eyes. “I’m sure she regrets them now.”  </p>
<p>“Who’s side are you on,” Azula yelled, wrenching her hands away and standing up, almost falling over in the process. </p>
<p>Ty Lee stepped behind her and slid under her arm. </p>
<p>“I’m on your side ‘Zula. I’ll always be on your side,” she said, holding her up. </p>
<p>Azula nodded and allowed herself to be guided back to sitting on the couch. </p>
<p>“I know she doesn’t regret it,” Azula said. </p>
<p>Ty Lee pressed her forehead against Azula’s and stroked her cheek, wiping away a few tears. </p>
<p>“Whatever you say is what I’ll get on board with. She did a terrible thing to you and I refuse to let the idea of that woman get between us,” Ty Lee said, letting her eyes flutter shut.</p>
<p>She smelled Azula’s vodka breath but she also knew that this position was extremely calming for her girlfriend so she continued to lean their foreheads together and take deep breaths. </p>
<p>Azula’s breathing got less ragged and more even.</p>
<p>“You don’t believe me,” Azula whispered as Ty Lee felt her tears fall onto her face. “But I can prove it,” Azula said.</p>
<p>“How,” Ty Lee asked.</p>
<p>“Because I found her,” Azula said. </p>
<p>Ty Lee’s eyes shot open and she sat up. Azula looked at her and nodded. </p>
<p>“What do you mean you found her?” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>“The first thing that I did after my father went to prison was hire a private investigator and she tracked her down within a week. It wasn’t hard,” Azula said. </p>
<p>“Are you serious? Does Zuko know?” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>Azula ignored her questions and kept talking. </p>
<p>“Do you want to know what the first thing she did was,” Azula asked. </p>
<p>Ty Lee bit her lip and nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“She ran right back to her hometown, to her high school boyfriend and eloped with him. She changed her name, colored and cut her hair and had a child,” Azula said. “Her name is Kiyi and she’s almost nine. If you add nine months to that and assume they got pregnant on the first try that makes nine years and seven months. So five months… That’s how little time it took her to forget her original children.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee listened, speechless. </p>
<p>“How can she regret leaving us if she just replaced us,” Azula asked. “Ozai going to prison was big news, even in her bumfuck town. She could have attempted to contact us.”</p>
<p>“Does Zuko know,” Ty Lee asked again. “Your father has been in prison for years.”</p>
<p>Azula shook her head. </p>
<p>“No one knows, except you now,” she said. </p>
<p>“Have you attempted to contact her?” Ty lee asked. </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have to!” Azula said, raising her voice again. She screwed her eyes shut and rocked back and forth. </p>
<p>“Are you okay,” Ty Lee asked, concerned. </p>
<p>Azula shook her head. </p>
<p>“I feel sick,” she said. </p>
<p>“Okay let’s move to the bathroom,” Ty Lee said, picking Azula up bridal style.</p>
<p>She carried her upstairs to her room and sat them down on the floor in her bathroom. </p>
<p>Azula leaned her head over the toilet bowl and groaned. </p>
<p>Ty Lee sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her torso. </p>
<p>“Everything is going to be okay,” she whispered as she kissed the back of Azula’s neck. </p>
<p>“Are you going to tell Zuko about Ursa,” Azula asked, closing her hands around Ty Lee’s.</p>
<p>“We can talk about this later,” Ty Lee said, stroking Azula’s thumbs with her own. </p>
<p>Azula nodded. </p>
<p>“Ty I’m going to throw up,” she groaned. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” Ty Lee said. “I’ll always have you.” <br/>*************************************************************************************************************************************<br/>“I can’t believe we’re here,” Azula said, looking through her car window at the tiny house where her mother’s new family lived. </p>
<p>Ty Lee gripped her hand which was very sweaty. </p>
<p>Over the course of the three hour drive Azula had gotten progressively more stressed and upset. </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you for coming this far,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>“You threatened to tell Zuko,” Azula snapped, swiveling her head around to look at her girlfriend. “Or you said you would just call her yourself.” </p>
<p>“Here you are,” Ty Lee soothed, “meeting your mother on your own terms. At her house. Unannounced. You have the ultimate upper hand.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Azula said, nodding. “I have the upper hand. And I have you,” she added. “Thank you for coming,” she said, softening.</p>
<p>“Of course ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, leaning forward and kissing her. Azula kissed back firmly and ran a hand over her face. </p>
<p>“I love you Ty,” Azula whispered. </p>
<p>“I love you too baby,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>That final sentiment gave Azula the strength she needed to get out of the car. Ty Lee followed, walking around the car and taking Azula’s hand again after she wiped it on her shirt. </p>
<p>“Are you ready to confront her,” Ty Lee asked, as they walked up the path to the door. </p>
<p>“No,” Azula said, “but you’ve left me no choice.”</p>
<p>“It could be so cathartic! You can ask her all the questions that swim around in your mind,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>Azula threw her a glance. </p>
<p>“I know about your swirling thought pool,” Ty Lee said. “It’s not as secret as you pretend it is.”</p>
<p>Azula rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“If I wanted to I could leave right now,” Azula said as they stood in front of the door. </p>
<p>“You’re the strongest person I know ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “You could leave right now and I wouldn’t stop you but we’d just be back tomorrow. You aren’t a quitter.”</p>
<p>Azula licked her lips, nodded and rang the bell. She squeezed Ty Lee’s hand tightly and Ty Lee squeezed back. </p>
<p>A young girl opened the door and looked at the two strange teenage girls on her doorstep. </p>
<p>“Hello,” Ty Lee said pleasantly. “You must be Kiyi. Is Noriko here?” She asked, using the new name Ursa had taken. </p>
<p>Kiyi looked at her and at the girl holding her hand. </p>
<p>“Who are you? How do you know my name? How do you know my mom? And why does she look just like her,” she said, pointing at Azula. </p>
<p>“We know who you are because Noriko is Azula’s mom too. She’s your sister,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>“Can she talk,” Kiyi asked, looking between Ty Lee and Azula. “Are you her interpreter or something.”</p>
<p>“I can talk,” Azula said dryly. “Ty Lee is my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Kiyi said. “Except I don’t have a sister and girls aren’t meant to have girlfriends. I have a brother named Zuko. Are you sure you’re not him? Then the girlfriend thing would make sense.”</p>
<p>Azula’s nostrils flared and Ty Lee sensed the spike in her anger. Azula’s hand got very hot inside her own. </p>
<p>Ty Lee rubbed it calmingly. </p>
<p>“Can we please talk to your mom,” Ty Lee said. “I’m sure she can explain everything.” </p>
<p>“Stay here,” Kiyi said, closing the door in their faces and disappearing into her house. </p>
<p>As soon as the door closed Azula spun on her heel to face Ty Lee, wrenching her hand away. </p>
<p>“Can you believe that piece of shit, homophobic cunt!” she yelled. </p>
<p>Ty Lee cringed and took Azula’s face between her hands. </p>
<p>“Shh baby, calm down,” Ty Lee said, rubbing it gently. “I’m sure she’ll explain everything. Your mind is just jumping to the worst possible conclusion.”</p>
<p>“Do you think Zuzu comes here for weekly dinners,” Azula said bitterly. “They sit at the table and laugh about how cute and complete their family is without the monster they would all rather forget.” She spat on the word monster. </p>
<p>She sounded angry but Ty Lee could feel her pain just beneath the surface.</p>
<p>“No ‘Zula, first of all you’re not a monster,” she said, throwing her arms around her. “You’re not a monster and if it turns out they do that we’ll get up and leave and never come back. Second of all, Kiyi thought you could have been Zuko so she’s probably never seen him, only heard of him. Thirdly, you and Zuko have a much better relationship now and you know him. If he had found her you would have been dragged out here years ago.”</p>
<p>“You said this would be good,” Azula said. “We haven’t even seen her yet and I’m ready to burn down the house.” Her voice trembled and tears pricked the corners of her eyes.</p>
<p>Azula’s words worried Ty Lee. Perhaps she had made a mistake forcing her to confront Ursa. She hadn’t expected to hear that Ursa would tell her new family about Zuko and not Azula. </p>
<p>“Maybe I was wrong. We can still go right now. What do you need her for anyway. I love you and you love me and screw everyone else. We’re our own family.” </p>
<p>Azula hugged Ty Lee tightly. </p>
<p>“This is what I told you when we were at home, three hours ago. But we showed up and I will see this through, if only to make her feel supremely bad.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe she didn’t tell her daughter about you but she told her about Zuko,” Ty Lee said. “Who does that?”</p>
<p>“I believe it,” Azula said. “She’s a terrible person. Who does any of it? If this was the thing it took for you to see that then this was a productive trip.”</p>
<p>The door opened again and the hugging girls parted to see Ursa standing in the doorway with Kiyi. Ty Lee was taken aback by just how much she looked like Azula. </p>
<p>One of the biggest differences were the hair which she had styled in more of a bob, a stark contrast to the style of the class she married into.</p>
<p>The second difference was her eyes. Azula had piercing golden eyes, like her father, like her brother, like her uncle. Ursa had soft brown eyes, similar to her young daughters. </p>
<p>“That one is the girl that said she’s my sister,” Kiyi said, pointing at Azula.</p>
<p>“Azula,” Ursa said softly. </p>
<p>“Ursa,” Azula replied coldly. Ty Lee took her hand again. </p>
<p>“Who’s Ursa,” Kiyi asked. No one answered her.</p>
<p>“Ty Lee?” Ursa asked next, turning to face the other girl. </p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded. </p>
<p>“Can we come in,” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>“Please do,” Ursa said, stepping out of the doorway and allowing them to enter. “Is Zuko with you?” she asked, looking behind them and seeing nothing but Azula’s car.</p>
<p>Azula’s hand grew hot again. Ty Lee held it firmly in case Azula decided to lash out. She wasn’t extremely worried Azula would become violent, she was very far past that, but still. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that the wrong child you abandoned turned up at your door. I know Zuzu was your favorite but I’d forgotten by how much.”</p>
<p>“You still call him that?” Ursa asked. “He never liked that very much.”</p>
<p>“We’re not here to talk about Zuko,” Ty Lee said, trying to steer the conversation away from the sore subject before realizing that any topic would probably be a sore subject. </p>
<p>“Who’s Ursa,” Kiyi asked again. </p>
<p>“That was my old name,” Ursa said, taking her daughter’s hand. “I changed it when I moved back here.”</p>
<p>“Is that the name you had when you were Azula and Zuko’s mom?” Kiyi asked.</p>
<p>Ty Lee felt Azula’s nails dig into her hand. </p>
<p>“I’m still their mom,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>Azula said nothing but Ty Lee could tell she was uncomfortable and on edge. </p>
<p>They entered a small kitchen and Kiyi sat down in front of a half eaten plate of food. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Ursa said, “we were having lunch.”</p>
<p>Azula sat down at the table stiffly and Ty Lee sat down too, not letting go of her hand.</p>
<p>“Would you like a cup of tea,” Ursa asked. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Ty Lee replied. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Azula didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>“One for ‘Zula too please,” she said. </p>
<p>Ursa nodded and took two cups from a cupboard, beginning to brew tea. </p>
<p>“Mom did you know that Ty Lee is Azula’s girlfriend,” Kiyi asked. </p>
<p>“Really,” Ursa said, turning around and looking between her daughter and her old friend. </p>
<p>“You sound surprised,” Azula said, flexing her jaw.</p>
<p>“Yeah because girls don’t have girlfriends,” Kiyi said. </p>
<p>“No that’s not true Kiyi,” Ursa said, bringing over the tea. “Girls can have girlfriends and boys can have boyfriends and vise versa.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all the little girl responded. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to be the cause of a cute teaching moment,” Azula said. </p>
<p>Ty Lee pursed her lips and picked up her tea, taking a sip. She had half a mind to scold Azula for her behavior but Ursa was already rubbing her the wrong way and they’d only been in her house for a few minutes. </p>
<p>“I was just a little surprised to see that the two of you were still friends,” Ursa said. “Azula was always so mean to you.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee choked on her tea as Azula’s started to boil in her cup in her hand. </p>
<p>“Respectfully, I would appreciate it if you reserved your judgement about that. It’s been a very long time since you’ve known us,” Ty Lee said, placing down her tea and taking Azula’s cup out of her hand gently while there was still tea left inside. </p>
<p>Ursa nodded and sat down. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said, rubbing her forehead. “I know I’ve said all of the wrong things since you got here. I’m just in shock honestly.”</p>
<p>“Have you been in contact with Zuko,” Azula asked, ignoring her apology. </p>
<p>Ursa shook her head. </p>
<p>“I haven’t heard anything from or about either of you in…” she trailed off.</p>
<p>“Ten years,” Azula supplied. </p>
<p>Ursa nodded. </p>
<p>“You didn’t hear that he went to prison?” </p>
<p>“I did hear about that actually,” she said slowly.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you call?” Azula asked. “Why didn’t you try to contact us?”</p>
<p>There goes the chance for any pleasantries, Ty Lee thought. </p>
<p>“It was wrong,” Ursa said. “I was just scared you would hate me.”</p>
<p>“You were right,” Azula said. “But that doesn’t excuse what you did. We were your children and you loved at least one of us! Zuko deserved more from you.”</p>
<p>“You also deserved more,” Ty Lee said quietly. </p>
<p>“Well obviously, but clearly she’s chosen to forget she had a daughter to begin with so I’m starting with the more obvious questions,” Azula said angrily. </p>
<p>“I didn’t forget I had a daughter,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>“How come your replacement child knows about Zuzu then?”</p>
<p>“Kiyi is not a replacement child and I might have brought him up once to Ikem. I had no idea she even heard it,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>“And you didn’t think you’d ever have to deal with the consequences of glossing over me,” Azula added. </p>
<p>Ursa looked away. </p>
<p>“We still live in the same house. Same address, same home phone number,” Azula said. “It would have been so easy for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Ursa said, her voice breaking. “There’s nothing I can do to change it now.”</p>
<p>“If I hadn’t come here would you have ever tried?”</p>
<p>“You made my mom cry,” Kiyi said angrily as she noticed tears gathered at the corners of Ursa’s eyes. The girl jumped up from her seat and shot a fireball at Azula, who dissipated it easily. </p>
<p>“Kiyi!” Ursa yelled. “We do not use firebending to attack people.”</p>
<p>“She made you cry,” Kiyi said, shooting another fireball, this time at Ty Lee. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened but before she could duck out of the way Azula jerked her to the side. Azula jumped up and pulled Ty Lee behind her. </p>
<p>“You never, ever use your fire bending against someone who can’t bend and isn’t prepared. A sucker punch with fire does much more than sting,” Azula said angrily. “Fire bending is all about honor and there’s nothing honorable about that.” </p>
<p>Ty Lee tugged on Azula’s shirt. </p>
<p>“It’s okay ‘Zula, she’s just protecting her mom. It wouldn’t have hit me anyway.”</p>
<p>“How dare you talk like that to my daughter,” Ursa said angrily. </p>
<p>“<i>I</i> was your daughter and you said much meaner things to me and about me,” Azula yelled. </p>
<p>“You “were” my daughter?” Ursa asked. </p>
<p>“You abandoned me,” Azula said, her voice breaking. “You left me with him. Even if you didn’t love me and even if you thought I was a monster you left me with him.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you were a monster,” Ursa said quietly, lifting a confused Kiyi off of the table. </p>
<p>Ty Lee stepped to Azula’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist. </p>
<p>“I did love you Azula,” Ursa continued. “I still love you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well you had a funny way of showing it,” Azula spat. </p>
<p>“Of course I loved you, you were my daughter,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>“You looked at me with such disgust,” Azula said. </p>
<p>“That’s just how you interpreted it,” Ursa said defensively. “I will admit I favored Zuko and that was wrong, but I care a lot for you as well.”</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t have been a possible interpretation!” Azula yelled, hitting the table with her fist. Kiyi jumped up as the tea cups shook. </p>
<p>Ty Lee rubbed her soothingly.</p>
<p>“How did you find me,” Ursa asked, changing the topic. </p>
<p>“Private investigator,” Azula said. “Anybody can be found for the right sum. It wasn’t that much to find you.” </p>
<p>“Does Zuko know you’re here?”</p>
<p>Azula shook her head. </p>
<p>“You’re depriving him of the ability to see me, keeping him completely in the dark. It seems as though you haven’t changed very much,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>Azula tensed but Ty Lee spoke first. </p>
<p>“How dare you,” she said. </p>
<p>Ursa and Azula looked at her, shocked. </p>
<p>“First of all you’re judging ‘Zula when you have no right to. She <i>has</i> changed. Despite her horrible upbringing, she has become sweet and kind and caring and a really good girlfriend. Secondly, no one is depriving Zuko of anything because you could have called him nine years ago but you were too busy doing…” Ty Lee waved her hand. “And thirdly, we came here to talk to you. Me and Azula did. So stop bringing up Zuko. He’ll find out about this, no one intends to lie to him.”</p>
<p>Azula pulled Ty Lee close as she panted after her rant and kissed her temple.   </p>
<p>“Do you have a bathroom I can use,” Azula asked Ursa. “I need a moment to regroup.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ursa said quietly. “It’s down the hall on the right. We passed it on the way in.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to come with you,” Ty Lee whispered to Azula. </p>
<p>She shook her head. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back Ty,” she said softly</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ty Lee whispered back. She turned her head and Azula planted a soft kiss against her lips before walking away.</p>
<p>“Ew,” Kiyi said. “Kissing is gross.” </p>
<p>Ty Lee and Ursa didn’t reply to her, they just observed each other.  </p>
<p>“Is she really better now,” Ursa asked, breaking the silence. </p>
<p>“No thanks to you,” Ty Lee said before taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to favor her brother,” Ursa said, sitting down. “Ozai just always preferred her and neglected Zuko.”</p>
<p>“That man had no love for either of them.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Ursa said, looking down. </p>
<p>“The years she spent alone with him were bad,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>“What do you mean alone with him,” Ursa asked. </p>
<p>Ty Lee furrowed her brow. </p>
<p>“Why do you think he went to prison,” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>“I thought it was business related,” Ursa said, sitting down again. </p>
<p>Ty Lee did the same. </p>
<p>“That was part of the reason. Part of it was child abuse. He burned Zuko’s face.”</p>
<p>Ursa gasped, tears pooling in her eyes again. </p>
<p>Ty Lee didn’t wait for her to say anything, she just continued talking. </p>
<p>“After he did that, Zuko went to live with Iroh leaving Azula to be alone with him for three years.”</p>
<p>“Poor Zuko,” Ursa said, burying her face in her hands. Kiyi rubbed her back softly. “Poor Azula,” she added. </p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded.  </p>
<p>Azula came back and her eyes and face were red but there were no tears in her eyes. She sat down next to Ty Lee and took her hand again. </p>
<p>“Can you just tell me why,” Azula asked. “Why did you leave.” </p>
<p>Ursa bit her lip. </p>
<p>“Kiyi,” she said, addressing her young daughter. “I think it’s time for you to go upstairs to your room.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to do that,” she said. “I want to stay here. I don’t trust her,” she said, glaring at Azula. </p>
<p>“Maybe you can show Ty Lee your dolls while I talk with Azula,” Ursa said, looking pleadingly at Ty Lee. </p>
<p>Azula stiffened and Ty Lee felt her hand tighten around hers. </p>
<p>“I’d actually like to stay if that’s alright with you,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>“I just don’t want her to hear this,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re a much better mother the second time around,” Azula drawled. “Imagine protecting and caring about your daughter.”</p>
<p>“I already said that I loved you,” Ursa said angrily. “Leaving you two was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.” </p>
<p>Azula shrugged. </p>
<p>“You don’t look to have suffered from it,” she said. Her trip to the bathroom had made her much less angry and much more sarcastic and mean. </p>
<p>“I didn’t have a choice!” Ursa said, raising her voice. </p>
<p>“Now we’re getting into it,” Azula said, leaning forward. </p>
<p>“Kiyi, go upstairs,” Ursa commanded. </p>
<p>“But,” Kiyi complained. </p>
<p>Ursa turned to glare at the small girl next to her who disappeared out of the kitchen with no more comments. </p>
<p>“What do you mean you had no choice,” Ty Lee prodded.</p>
<p>“Ozai was involved in really shady dealings with very dangerous people,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>“I know,” Azula replied. “It was a nightmare to clean up when I inherited the company.”</p>
<p>“You inherited the company,” Ursa asked, surprised. </p>
<p>Azula rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Zuzu does not have what it takes to run anything.” </p>
<p>“Well anyway,” Ursa continued. “It was going to get worse, a lot worse. Your father wanted full control of the company. He wanted Iroh’s portion and his own father’s portion.”</p>
<p>“But grandfather died right after you left anyway, and Iroh gave up his stock,” Azula said. </p>
<p>“That’s not what was going to happen,” Ursa said. “Ozai was tired of waiting and had gotten involved with a group that had connections to child trafficking. He had hatched a plot to give them Zuko in order for them to help him usurp his father and brother.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee gasped. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Azula whispered. “I remember this.” A single tear rolled down her face unbidden. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Ursa said. “You were listening in on the call and you went straight to Zuko and told him he was about to be sold. He made you tell me and I confronted Ozai. We made a deal that I would talk to Iroh and… deal with Azulon in order to spare Zuko’s life. Well you actually saved his life. The only stipulation was that I had to flee alone immediately after. If I contacted you or tried to take you he would have me imprisoned for murder.”</p>
<p>More tears rolled down Azula’s face. </p>
<p>“So you just went away. You didn’t try to get him imprisoned? You had so much evidence,” she said. </p>
<p>“Your father had an immaculate legal team and by that time I had already…” </p>
<p>“What about after,” Azula asked. “After you left you made the life for yourself that you never wanted. You went and pretended those 12 years never happened.” </p>
<p>Ty Lee slid her chair closer to Azula’s and wrapped her arm around her side.</p>
<p>“I think about you every day,” Ursa said. “I should have contacted you, I know I should have. But, if you’ll let me, I’d love to get to know you now. I know I made mistakes in the past but I think Kiyi would love to get to know her older sister.”</p>
<p>Azula didn’t say anything, she just continued to glare. </p>
<p>Ty Lee could practically hear her conflicted thoughts. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to decide anything right away,” she whispered to Azula. “This is so much information at once. There is no obligation at all.” </p>
<p>Azula nodded and allowed Ty Lee to wipe the tears off of her face. </p>
<p>“You should stay out of this,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>Ty Lee looked at her confused. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Why are you trying to sway her? This is my family and a decision that doesn’t need outside input,” Ursa said. </p>
<p>“How dare you say that,” Azula said, shaking herself out of her deep thoughts, looking between her mother and Ty Lee. “You aren’t my family. Ty is my family.”</p>
<p>“Ty Lee is your girlfriend and I appreciate her helping you and coming here with you but I am your mother and-”</p>
<p>“Estranged mother,” Ty Lee said, counting on her fingers. “Mother who abandoned her. Mother who convinced her somehow that she wasn’t loved and didn’t deserve love. Mother who could have reached out years ago but decided to hide.” She got progressively louder. </p>
<p>“I already explained all of that,” Ursa said. “Are you trying to blame me for attempting to correct my mistakes now?”</p>
<p>“Yes I am if you’re trying to force ‘Zula into something she’s uncomfortable with. It’s been ten years! How can you expect her to get over that right away. Especially after the dissatisfactory nature of your answers.”   </p>
<p>“Will you let her talk for herself,” Ursa asked. “Azula please, give me a chance.”</p>
<p>“I think Ty did a very good job,” Azula said, leaning over and kissing her head. “I will consider your offer and get back to you. You’ve waited ten years, you can wait a little while longer.”</p>
<p>“Will you at least tell your brother you came here,” Ursa asked. “At least allow me to see him.”</p>
<p>Azula shook her head and got up abruptly. Ty Lee stood up too.</p>
<p>“I can’t handle this anymore,” Azula said. “I’ll tell him I ran into you and to expect your call. Let’s see if you really want to change. The house and the number are the same, as I said. It should be fairly simple for you to mend that bridge but I’m not going to do all the work for you.” </p>
<p>She grabbed Ty Lee’s hand again. </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>Azula nodded and the two of them left the house. Azula walked angrily to her car and yanked the door open and dropped into the seat. </p>
<p>Ty Lee got into the other side and watched her girlfriend. </p>
<p>Azula didn’t say anything. She turned the car on and drove away, clutching the wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. </p>
<p>“Are you okay,” Ty Lee whispered after a few minutes. </p>
<p>“What do you think,” Azula said, turning to her and yelling. The outburst seemed to break whatever barrier was holding all of her emotions back and she let out a terrible sob.</p>
<p>“I think you should pull over baby,” Ty Lee whispered. “You can’t drive like this.”</p>
<p>Azula nodded as tears streamed down her face. She found a gas station outside of Ursa’s town and pulled into the empty lot. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to the back of the car,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>Azula scrunched her eyebrows together but complied.  </p>
<p>As soon as they were in the backseat Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula and hugged her tightly. </p>
<p>“I’m pathetic,” Azula whispered. “I’ve cried more today than I have in…” </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Ty Lee whispered. “You can’t judge yourself for that. Today was a hard day. One of the hardest.”</p>
<p>Azula nodded. </p>
<p>“I’m proud that you didn’t attack her or burn her house down,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>Azula let out a broken chuckle. </p>
<p>“The bar is so low,” she said. </p>
<p>Ty Lee pressed many rapid kisses to her head. Azula lifted her face so that she was looking into Ty Lee’s eyes. She leaned forward and kissed her hard. </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s shoulders and pulled her against her. </p>
<p>Ty Lee reciprocated, sliding her hands along Azula’s back. </p>
<p>However, as soon as Azula started to trail kisses down her neck Ty Lee pushed her away gently. </p>
<p>“Wait,” she gasped out. </p>
<p>Azula retracted immediately. </p>
<p>“I think we should talk,” Ty Lee said.</p>
<p>Azula nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I want to know her Ty,” she said. “Does that make me a bad person? She’s trying and I’m not. Everything I learned in therapy, and from you, says I should reach out and try.”</p>
<p>“No ‘Zula, that’s completely backwards,” Ty Lee said, cupping her chin. “She was never going to make any effort until you showed up on her doorstep today so any further steps are not on you. She can try to reconcile with you but you never need to forgive her if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“You think I should forgive her,” Azula said. </p>
<p>“I just wanted you to take the first step. Whether she deserves forgiveness is up to you,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>“Would you forgive her,” Azula asked. </p>
<p>“I can’t answer that for you baby,” Ty Lee said. “I wish I could because I know it would make it easier for you but unfortunately this is individual. Even if Zuko forgives her you won’t have to.”</p>
<p>Azula breathed deeply. </p>
<p>“She can’t suddenly be my mother or my family,” Azula said. </p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“Family isn’t blood,” Ty Lee said. “It’s trust.”</p>
<p>“You’re my family. And Zuko and Mai and maybe my stupid Uncle,” Azula said.</p>
<p>Ty Lee bit her lip. It was very rare for Azula to admit that she cared so strongly about anyone, even Ty Lee. Claiming them as her family was a very big step. </p>
<p>“We’re your family and none of us will ever judge you for how you choose to act with your mother.”</p>
<p>Azula pulled Ty Lee into a tight hug. Ty Lee hugged her back. </p>
<p>“Let’s go home,” Azula whispered. </p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can y'all tell how I feel about ursa's mothering?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>